


A Nightmare on Elm street Used part 1

by cherrythepitbull (doubledemongirls)



Series: A Nightmare on Elm Street used girl [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), OC - Fandom
Genre: Fan Characters, Multi, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledemongirls/pseuds/cherrythepitbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this may or may not be finished or just keep going or just be unfinished don't know yet. Also it takes me a while to write more, y know the hole motivation thing!</p><p>This will protein to mostly ocs.</p><p>---</p><p>Freddy is at it again, this time he's using a female to do his dirty work!<br/>Ocs used so far<br/>Lauren Crosswood<br/>Nanny Jessie<br/>--<br/>Ocs going to be used<br/>Jade (c) iplauge ( F)<br/>Blake Ryder ( F )<br/>Maruka Sin (M)<br/>Kenchru Sin (M)<br/>Adam Bronze (M)<br/>---</p><p>Hope to get to the second part soon! This is restarting a long lost 20 page fan fiction on a broken lab top. Changing and wording it better!<br/>---</p><p>Well sorry my grammar and spelling is bad, I do try!<br/>--<br/>I doubt any one will look but here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare on Elm street Used part 1

“H-Help!” a girl raven black haired girl shouts as she ran through a strange place. Boiler room? How did she end up their? So many questions popped in her head as she ran from a short man in a green and red sweater, torn brown pants, a brown hat, smelt like a corpse with his burnet skin. But what scared her the most was a knifed glove that screeched as it lightly scrapped the metal in the boiler room.

“H-help me please! Someone!” she wore no shoes and a silk see through nightgown. The heat hurt her bare feet. This had to be a nightmare right?

 

“Lauren~” the voice said in a dark seductive voice. Lauren tried closing her deep blue eyes “Wake up wake up!” she called to herself, tripping. “ow.. Shit!” the heat went up her nightgown. 

The man neared her “L-leave me alone…” Lauren mustered the courage to plead. The burnt man bent down next to her “Your body speaks loader then words Lauren.” he chuckled.

“P-please stop…” Lauren whimpered.

 

“But that wouldn’t be any fun now would it?” the man laughed. “I have a task for you.” he grinned slightly. 

“W-what is that?” Lauren asked as one of the blades on his gloved fingers guided it’s self up her pale leg. Lauren bit her lip. “I want you to tell your friends about uncle Freddy.. How he treats you.”

“Spring Wood Slasher?” Lauren asked “T-that’s just a story to scare the town folks though..” Lauren couldn’t consider the realization of him being real. It can’t be true and why her?

“Will you do that for me?” he leaned closer to her ear as he whispered that, his hot breath making her shiver as it reached her ear.

“W-why should I?” Lauren asked, feeling heat from her pale cheeks and it wasn’t from the hot boiler room.

“Because I don’t even have to ask…” his smog hot breath hit her ear again. Lauren bit her lip once more.

“Now wake up Lauren, you have school or have you forgot?”

With that Lauren woke up, rubbing her eyes. “D-damn dream.”

“Get your ass out of bed!” An older lady looked to be late 50’s, chubby and curvy, gray curly hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and wearing a pink dress with a white apron slapped Lauren about ten times with a feather duster to wake her up.

“Nanny Jessie I’m up, dang!” Lauren grumbled. She grew up with her Nanny Jessie, dad was always drunk, and her mother died years ago so she was always stuck with her Nanny Jessie.

“Is that a way to talk to me after I raised you little girl?” here we go with her speech.

Lauren sighed and got up, getting in the shower. She noticed the scratch on her leg when she went to shave. “He’s real…” she sighed as she finished her nice warm shower.

“Hurry up girl! We don’t have all day and your pig is getting cold!”

“Bacon again, damn…” Lauren dried off with a white fluffy towel, getting in a black tang top and waste- tight jeans. “God damn Jessie.” She bellyached every morning thanks to that lady but where would she be with out Nanny Jessie?

She put her hair up in a bun and her mascara on, walking down stairs to the kitchen. 

“Okay Nanny Jessie I’m here.” She sat at the table drinking orange juice and eating her bacon and toast, walking to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting purple lip stick on.

 

“Anyone tell you you’d look better with out make up?” Jessie asked. “I love you girl now get to school!”

Lauren nods, getting her black gym shoes on and backpack, walking out the door to the bus.


End file.
